


pushed to the edge

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oppa Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You made Taeil angry when you sent him a video of you playing with yourself while he was away, so the moment he gets home, he’ll show you the wrongness of your ways.





	pushed to the edge

**Author's Note:**

> based off the requests: can you please do more dirty imagines with taeil, it would mean so much ! thanks cutie 💞 (btw i love u) // I wish you were taking requests because that Taeil reaction for making him mad has me crazy. Like how’re you just gonna end it with him taking off his belt as soon as he gets home?? That’s just rude ;-; Lol

_We’ll talk about this when I get home._

You stare at the message on your phone, at the video clip you’d sent to Taeil just before that, and you bite your lip nervously. You know you shouldn’t have pushed him, shouldn’t have tried to make him mad, but part of you looks forward to being punished.

Taeil should be getting home any moment now. You know the plane landed because you saw the photos online, so you know it’s only a matter of time before he walks through that door. 

_We’ll talk about this when I get home._

The clock seems to be moving faster, you swear. And although touching yourself got you into this whole mess, you kind of want to touch yourself now. Just thinking of what Taeil will do when he gets there has you wet. 

_We’ll talk about this when I get home._

You move around the place, cleaning things about absentmindedly, nervously moving stuff around, just anticipating the moment you’ll get to see Taeil again after he’s been gone for a week. 

You’re busy organizing magazines on the coffee table when you hear the door open and close. Slowly you turn to look, and there Taeil stands, already sliding his belt off, and he calls your name with a certain edge to his voice. You look back down at the magazines.

“Did you think I would just forgive you, baby?” Taeil snaps his belt against his palm, and a shiver works it’s way along your spine. “I told you to be good for me while I was away, and what do you do?”

You hear the floor creak and then Taeil’s standing beside you, his belt rolled around his hand, and he thrusts his phone in front of your face.

The video you sent him is playing on the screen. You see your head thrown back, your fingers between your legs, wetness glistening on skin, and your slightly-distorted voice comes through the speakers moaning Taeil’s name.

“You knew I wouldn’t let you get away with this, so why did you do it?” His hand touches your thigh, once again sending a shiver through you, and this time you look up and meet his eyes. “Did you want me to punish you baby?”

“Taeil,” You grab his hand. “I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head. “No, you’re not. Get up. Come on.”

You stand and Taeil reaches for the waistband of your pants and he pulls them down right away. You’d foregone panties that morning, knowing that Taeil would be coming home, and now as he sees your cute butt on clear display for him, Taeil tuts at you.

“I missed you,” You tell him, reaching out to run your fingers through his hair, and you settle down on his lap. “The bed gets lonely when you’re not here. I get needy,  _oppa_.”

Taeil shakes his head, and pushes you from his lap. “No. Bend over for me.”  He pats his thigh, and you take the position, bent over his lap. Taeil’s hand goes to your bottom, and then you feel the cold touch of his leather belt, and a thrill goes through you. This is why you sent him that video. This is what you wanted.

“Now, I want you to count for me, baby.” 

You nod. 

The first swing of the belt comes down against your ass, stinging red hot, and you moan, “One.” 

“Good.” Taeil’s other hand is cool for a moment on your skin before it’s gone, replaced by the sharp snap of the belt. 

“Two.” You whimper. “Taeil,  _oppa_.”

Again the belt comes down and again, and your skin feels hot and raw. When Taeil brings his belt down against your ass for the fifth time, and you bite his thigh to muffle the sound that pours from your lips.

Taeil swears and tangles his fingers in your hair and brings the belt down once more. “Count for me, baby. Five.”

“Five.” Your neck is pulled back almost painfully, Taeil’s fingers tight in your hair, and you rut against his leg. “ _Oppa,_ please. I’ll be good for you. I learned my lesson.”

“You’ve learned nothing yet.” 

He drops the belt and you hear it hit the floor, and then Taeil bends over you, reaching for his bag which he dropped nearby. He rests his hand on your ass, slapping it just to feel you wiggle against him and whine. He spanks you once more, his palm flat against you, “Stay still.”

You turn your head to watch what he’s doing, and he digs inside his bag and draws out a dildo vibrator. He sits back upright and taps the toy on your butt, teasing it between your legs.

“Where did you get that?” You lay your cheek on the sofa cushion and look back at Taeil. 

“I made a stop on my way home. Don’t worry about it.” Taeil wags the vibrator at you. You watch as he spits on the dildo and then spreads it around the tip of the toy. “Spread your legs.”

You do exactly what he tells you, and Taeil runs the toy between your legs before he switches it on and holds it against your clit. You squirm and try to pull away, but Taeil spanks you and tells you not to move. 

The moans that you let out aren’t muffled by the sofa cushion even when you bite a mouthful of it. You squirm and buck your hips and Taeil tsks and after a moment finally pushes the toy inside you, and this time you twist, reaching back for his wrist, pleading, “Please, please, Taeil.” 

Taeil lets you move to lie down on your back on the sofa, and he pushes the toy deep inside you, set on the highest vibration setting. 

“Taeil, oppa, please!” 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, baby?” He teases, drawing the vibrator out only to push it deeply into you again. “You wanted me to make you feel good because you missed me and you were lonely, right, baby.”

You moan and reach down for his hands. “I wanted you. Just you. I want your cock inside me, I want you fucking me, making me feel so good. Please.”

Taeil moves your hands down to your sides, pinning them down. “Why should I let you get what you want? You didn’t listen to my rules, baby. You touched yourself, you came, and you sent me the proof. If you hadn’t done that you’d have gotten away with it.” He bends down and you squirm and moan and Taeil holds your wrists even tighter and presses a kiss against your clit.

“Please!” You cry out.

You think you can see a crack in Taeil’s rough, dominant facade. You want to see him break and give you what you want even if it means him fucking you hard and spamming you and calling you a brat the whole time. You want him, you want to be allowed to cum.

“Fuck,” Taeil swears when you squeeze your eyes shut and a few tears leak out. You try to grind down on the vibrator, but Taeil slaps your thigh. “Stop moving, baby.”

You reluctantly listen, your muscles wound tight with the effort to not move. Taeil reaches up to your face to wipe your tears, and then he kisses your thighs, and carefully switches the vibratory off then pulls it out, but not before teasingly fucking it back into you a few times.

And then suddenly you’re empty, your walls grasping around nothing before even more suddenly, they’re stuffed full again, Taeil’s hips flush against yours, his hands pushing your thighs higher so he can be deeper still inside you.

“Are you sorry yet, baby?” He groans, his hips slapping angrily against yours. “Next time I’m away you’ll obey me, won’t you?”

All you can manage is to moan, garbled words swirling on your tongue and never quite making it out. You cling to Taeil, making those senseless noises, craving the orgasm that’s held just out of reach.

“Be a good girl for me.” Taeil’s hand claps down on your thigh. “Answer me.”

“Yes, oppa! Yes, I’ll be a good girl, I’ll listen! I’ll never touch myself without your permission, oppa!” You can feel your orgasm, right there, so clise, and from the way Taeil’s fucking you now, you can tell he’s getting close to. “Please, please let me cum!”

“Not yet.” Taeil pushes into you hard enough you slide across the sofa cushions a bit. “You feel so good, baby. I really missed this while I was away.”

You whine. You can feel you orgasm right there, just a bit more and you’ll cum.

Taeil moans then, loud and filled with swearing, and he pulls out, painting your thighs and belly and pussy with his cum.

And your orgasm is ripped from your fingers. You’re empty, nothing inside of you, nothing stimulating you, and you cry out, reaching for Taeil’s hands, trying to pull his fingers inside of you.

“No, no.” Taeil shakes his head. “Only good girls get to cum. You’ll have to prove to me you can be a good girl before I let you cum, baby.”

When he gets up off of you and walks away, leaving you unsatisfied and covered in his cum, you know that he’s right. You’ll have to be the best girl for him, a little angel subject to his every whim, and honestly, you can’t wait to please him.

You leave the sofa and follow him to the bedroom. Tonight’s only just begun.


End file.
